


A little bit scandalous but baby don't let them see it.

by skyblue993



Series: Jonnor oneshots [13]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Jerk!Connor, Jonnor - Freeform, Last year of HS before college, M/M, Sassy!Jude, School Trip, Sexual Content, Ski trip.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:19:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8069617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyblue993/pseuds/skyblue993
Summary: I need a life, I know. LOL Title of this fic from the song "Into You" By Ariana Grande.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I need a life, I know. LOL
> 
>  
> 
> Title of this fic from the song "Into You" By Ariana Grande.

Jude loves school trips especially when he gets to see places like this.

"Wow." 

"Awesome huh?" His best friend and Rigorously designed roommate for this trip asks him with a smile on his face.

"That's breathtaking." Jude counters, literally feeling out of breath. "I've never seen Something like this."

"That's the good side of these things." He sighs heavily as he sinks into his twin bed, the one closer to the window, whose he called dibs on as soon as they stepped inside of the room. "Well, Besides not going to school, doing homework and just chill the fuck out during these three days.”

"You're totally right.." Jude tells him absentmindedly as he finds himself looking with bright eyes at the snowflakes softly falling on the ground before turning around, falling onto his bed with a loud _pouff_ sound.

"This is going to be a blast."

  _And it is,_ Jude absolutely loves it.

"I've decided. I'm gonna move and live here for the rest of my life."

He tells Kyle as they sit on the most comfortable loveseats He's ever laid his ass on, with hot chocolates in their hands as they felt cuddled by the warmth of the fireplace. Kyle laughs in that way that never fails to make Jude feel that warm glow inside. Too bad he's straight, Jude thinks because with his cute, shy smile and his awful sense of humour --that makes Jude laugh anyway.-- the way he's always there for Jude totally makes him boyfriend material.

"Look at them." Jude refuses to turn around at the voice mocking the shit out of them but he can't refrain himself from closing his eyes, breathing sharply through his nose as he does everything he possibly can to not let that jerk to get under his skin.

"I'm walking on a cute date near the fireplace?"

"Fuck you, Stevens."

Jude loves the shit out of his best friend in this moment.

"You'd like that, don't you?"

Kyle's out of words because Connor Stevens is being extremely rude to him and he doesn't deserve any of that. He doesn't need to be dragged _into their mess._

"So when's the wedding?"

Jude's eyes snap up to Connor's. His words, his tone, his voice never fail to get Jude pissed and even if he would never admit it it also manages to break his heart.

"Why are you being such an ass to him? You're the most popular kid of the school and no one is trying to steal your crown, Stevens so get the hell out of here."

Connor looks at him agape, his cheeks turn pink and his eyebrow furrow in annoyance as he sasses back.

"Jeez, someone needs to get laid."

Jude gives a sarcastic laugh at that assertion. It's hilarious, really, especially since he's had some just the previous night.

"Well thanks for caring but my sex life isn't any of your concern."

"Oh.." Connor counters with a smirk on his lips that quickly hides by biting his lips like he's keeping himself from making a quip about what Jude has just told him. 

He looks at him for a long moment and Jude pretends to not notice the way his cheeks turn pink.

Connor gives a casual shrug of his shoulders.

"I guess you're right."

He winks at the both of them before excusing himself.

"Want to venture with me on that ski slope?"

"Oh, yes, Please." Jude tells him with strange pitch in his voice. His eyes shifts from Kyle's who's looking at him with wide eyes and then when he meet Connor's, they're glaring at him because he knows Jude has one of his nice puns in store for him.

"I'd be honoured to watch you fall down that bunny hill."

Everyone would get offended and hurt by Jude's words except for Connor Stevens who laughs it off.

"Sweetheart.." he shakes his head in disappoint, clearly amused by Jude's bitchy tone meanwhile Jude pretends like his heart isn't beating like crazy at the terms of  _endearment_ dripping off Connor's mouth.

"You're gonna miss me so much if something happens to me."

"Not sure about that." Jude smirks with light tone in his voice that's really contraddictive to the way he's fired up inside.  Jude loathes that kid. He's so fucking irritating with that disgustingly hot smirk not to mention when he looks at him in that way, like he's going to eat him up right there on that damn loveseat...

Jude's body is going on fire but for all the wrong reasons.

"Whataver." He cuts shorty whataver Connor's going to say. He needs him to leave so that he can relax and finish his hot cocoa.  "Have fun."

"I will think of you on that ski hill."

"I'm kind of flattered that I'll be your last thought before you smash yourself against a three."

"Oh honey I think plenty of you."

Connor says as he leans forward, his lips brushs against Jude's ear and it gives him that familiar pull in his lower stomach as soon as Connor's soft voice whispers into his ear.

"Especially during the cold cold nights when I lay in my bed and I think of you, just few houses away from mine and the cold becomes unbearable so I just pull my hand into my briefs and--"

"Stop." Jude cries out, completely red in his face as he pushes Connor on his chest. 

Connor bents down as he can't seem to sober up from the wave of laughter escaping his lips.

"You should see the look on your face!"

Even Kyle laughs a bit and He feels betrayed, just a bit, by his best friend too.

Jude stands up from the comfortable love seat clearly exhausted by their exchange.

"Fuck you, Stevens. I'm done with this shit."

Kyle catches up with him ten minutes later, he finds Jude groaning onto his bed as he lays on his stomach while his arms are folded around the pillow where his face is buried.

"Jude."

"Leave me alone." Jude's muffled voice by his pillow makes Kyle smile in sympathy as he sits down on the edge of his twin bed.

"It was kind of funny, to be honest."

"I hate him. I hate him so much, God it drives me crazy how much I hate that fucking asshole."

"It's good." Kyle tells him."to Lash everything out, I'm here to listen."

See? That's what Jude was talking about.. totally boyfriend material. _Maybe in another life..._

"He always tries to get underneath my skin with those pins and dirty jokes. Ughh! Why wouldn't he just leave me alone?"

Kyle rolls his eyes because _he knows,_ _everyone knows_ but pretend like they don't.

That's not of their business after all but the voice has spread around the school out so Kyle just cannot understand why they wouldn't just get over with it but then, he reasones, Jude is his best friend and if he's not ready to say it, he won't push it.

"Why wouldn't just you talk to him?"

Jude rolls his eyes even though Kyle can't see him from beneath the pillow. Kyle's the most pacifist boy he's ever met while Jude, well, he always feel that urge to smash Connor's body against the wall as if to kiss him or punch him in the face, that will always be a frustration for Jude.

"Why should I?" Jude's face emerges from under his pillow as he looked at his friend with a furrowed eyebrow and clearly frustration written all over his face. The irritated tone in Jude's voice gave it all away, anyway.

"So that he can laugh in my face? No thanks. Thank God there are just few months left of high school and then I won't have to see his crappy smirk anymore."

"You know.. I've heard from Daria that he's applied to Yale, too."

Jude looks agape at Kyle waiting for the moment he'll say it's just a joke, but then Kyle's worried eyes look back at him and...

"Are you fucking serious? Is he--" Jude's face fall back against the pillow as he lets a groan of frustration against it.

"I can't believe this shit. _He's stalking me_."

Kyle Rolls his eyes as Jude's drama queen behaviour kicks in and he tells him.

"You know he's not, besides, you don't know if he'll get in, too."

Jude bitter laugh echoes around the room as he says. "It's Connor Stevens we're talking about. He got one B in all his life and he's been caught crying into the bathroom stall.

That was a Once in a life time event in his school record, Kyle. I got in.. and he's definitely get in too. I just know these things."

"Well." Kyle tells him. "Yale's big. The chances of running into him are minimal."

If you just knew, Jude thinks but he doesn't know that Kyle knows so he just nod his head burying his face deeper into the pillow.

_He's totally screwed._

 

Kyle asks him if he wants to join he and Maddy for a board games night, but Jude knows what board games lead to for them so he just politely declines the invitation.

Kyle leaves him alone and Jude's Sprawled on his bed reading some of his comic strips when he hears soft knocks on his door.

Jude lazily gets up, folding the blanket around his shoulders as he walks towards the door. He opens it and suddenly there's no air left into his lungs.

_"You applied to Yale."_

Jude's going straight to the nuts of the conversation.

"I did." Connor replies as he glances into the room from over Jude's shoulder.

"Can I come in?"

"Not until you answer my questions."

Jude really sounds like a cop right now.

"I'm all ears." Connor smirks as he lays against the doorframe. Jude hates that smirk.

"Why?"

"I've always wanted to go there."

He replies cooly. Jude hates that fucking cool attitute too.

"Why? To make my life a living hell there too? Aren't you tired of this game?"

Jude's not sure if it's his hysterical tone or the harsh words escaping his lips but he finally see that cool mask on Connor's face starting to crumble.

"Why do you think this is a game?"

Jude can't help the sarcastic laugh that escapes him at Connor's --apparently-- very serious question.

It's not that satisfying of an answer but he lets Connor in anyway.

"I hate you."

"I know." 

Connor says and once again he looks so damn serious that Jude would push him against the door and..

"Jude."

Yeah, he's actually done that.

"I--I can't spend my college years pining over you and your bullshits, Connor Stevens. You'll make me lose my mind."

"You already did."

Connor replies with soft voice before pressing his lips against Jude's who gasps softly in surprise, startled by the touch of Connor's lips move against his own and he knows he shouldn't feel surprised.

That's definitely not the first time but he can't help the way his heart races whenever Connor's close. It beats so fast that Jude feels a physical pain settling into his chest whenever it happens.

"Y-You can't keep doing this."

Jude breathes against his lips while Connor's eyes slowly flutter open as he's just woken up. "Doing what?"

"Acting like I'm your property.”

“You are.” Connor's lips ghost over Jude's as he says the words that never cease to make Jude give in to him, _to this. “You are mine._ ”

  
“I'm over this game.” Jude closes his eyes as Connor's lips trails down his neck, lacing onto the warm skin. “I'm over you.”

Connor gives a low chuckle against his neck where he's licking and sucking bites, eliciting the sexiest moans out of Jude, knowing that is just one of Jude's lies. He can tell by the way Jude's hips are brushing against his, so softly that makes Connor doubt Jude's even aware of how his body is begging for his attention.

“You said so last night.”

  
“It's still true.” Jude moans but he then tilts his head to the side, giving Connor more space.

“But then you begged me to fuck you against this door.” Connor points out with the smirk on his face that's just begging Jude to kiss away.

Despite the heat spreading through his body Connor still manages to reply, his hand fumbles with Jude's jeans as he says.

“Not everything revolves around you, Foster. I'll go to Yale, whether you like it or not."

Despite it gives Jude the confirm he was looking for and these words are supposed to calm him down, they cut deep into Jude's poor heart.

“Fuck you.”  
“With pleasure.” Connor laughs as he rolls them over, Jude's back hits against the door as Connor drops on his knees, pulling down his jeans and underwear in one motion.

Jude looks at those eyes that have always deceived him because they've always lured him into take part of this game.

This time's really _over it._

“I mean it, Connor.”  
So he backs away from the door while pulling up his jeans before opening that door.

“I want you to go out.”

“Jude..”  
Connor's tone, his eyes, his hands reaching for him..

“Don't touch me. We're done.”

“Jude..”

When tears are forming into Jude's eyes, Connor stops dead on his tracks.

“Jude. You know I Lo-”

  
“Don't say bullshits!” Jude cries as he grabs him by his arm not so gently leading him out of the door.

“Don't humiliate yourself more than you already did, Connor.”

Connor gives a painful groan as he tries to step back inside, He takes hold of Jude's arm to make him look at him but Jude's looking at his feet, ashamed of the tears miserably spilling down his eyes.

“Jude. I know I'm full of shit, okay?”

Jude's almost tempted to raise his eyes at Connor's almost sincere tone.. he could at least check, he thinks. So he looks up and his breath catches into his throat when he sees Connor's teary eyes pleading him to listen to his words.

Why would Connor cry if this is just a game?

“B-But I swear.. I'm not playing with you. All I'm asking you it's just few more months and then-- I swear, Baby..”

“You said you were ready to come out to your dad.”

“I swear things will be different in College.” Connor promises him with soft voice as he takes one temptative step to him, Jude doesn't chase him away so he takes a risk and rests his hand on Jude's cheek.

“You promised me before.” Jude quips as he sniffs, unconsciously leaning into Connor's touch.

“What makes it different this time?”

  
_“Because I love you.”_

And Jude really wants to believe to those three words that he's waited so long for him to say.

  
“You do?”

“I do.” Connor confirms as he smiles at the way Jude's smiling, like he's just won the jackpot.

“I really, really do and all I'm asking you is to be a bit more patient over these last few months just until I still live under his roof and then everything will be different, I promise you. ”

“ _Promise_ me.”  
And Connor knows what to do just like that one time in the movie threatre on their first date --as secret boyfriends-- when their fingers slightly touched before they intertwined.

Jude would never forget the look of wonder into Connor's eyes and the promise in there that meant that they got it, that they would be stronger than Connor's dad insane rejection and everything standing in their way.

So Jude's pinkie intertwines with Connor's and the rest of it, happens very quickly for Jude's liking But Connor has just told him that he loves him so it's just natural to them to get on Jude's bed as quickly as possible.

“Connor. Oh God your tongue is--”  
Jude's pants get brutally cut off when Connor's tongue laps at his cock head.

“Oh God...”  
He closes his eyes as he savours the noises Connor makes as he takes his whole lenght into his mouth, past his gag reflex and then he goes at it again, Moving up and down over his dick.

“Want you.”  
“In a bit.” Connor promises him as he pulls his lubex fingers inside, moving and looking for that spot he knows for sure it'll make Jude lose his fucking mind.

_There you go.._

He smirks as soon as he starts bucking his hips against his fingers, seeking for more and crying for Connor's dick.

He's so desperate for it that he doesn't stop begging.

“Connor.. get your dick inside of me. Oh fuck.. damn you.”

Connor loves this side of Jude. He loves every sides of Jude. The one that begs for his cock and the one that wishes him to fall down a bunny hill are equally mesmerizing to him.

He loves every bit of Jude but what he loves the most is this.

“Yes. Oh. Finally. Thanks to all the Gods in Heaven. Fuck, right there, yes baby, hit that spot.”  
And then when Connor does brush against his prostate, Jude moans breathlessly into his ear.

“I love you. I love your dick but I mostly love you.”

And Connor can't help the bashful laugh escaping his lips as he trails his mouth over Jude's neck. His bright laugh vibrating against Jude's skin as he takes the both of them over the edge.

“I love you too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr. skyblue993  
> And twitter: En_sky9


End file.
